


Bible Black Origins

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Hentai Fan Fic [8]
Category: Bible Black (Anime), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Animal Sacrifice, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Based on Hentai, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Dark Magic, Deal with a Devil, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Fictional Religion & Theology, Hand Jobs, Harm to Animals, Human Sacrifice, IT'S FICTION PEOPLE, M/M, Magick Spells, Magick Used For Harm, Power Play, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Ritual Cutting, Rough Sex, Satanic Ritual (Not Really), Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”A great change will happen to you. One that will affect your life completely.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Origins Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trixgrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixgrl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bible Black Origins](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350889) by Media Blasters. 



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So three years ago I started writing a fic called **Bondage Mansion**. Along the Way, I picked up a few loyal readers, of which two became my betas and one had the fic dedicated to them during the epilogue. Still before I had two betas I had one and that one was _***Trixgrl***_.
> 
> She joined me on chapter 14 of what would become the epic fic that it is today. She fixed the first 14 chapters and then through painful surgery, she managed to keep up with my crazy writing habits all the Way to the end of the original fic. She encouraged me to do the epilogue and a year after i started writing the fic, I finally got to meet her in person. It was amazing and I will remember it and cherish it alWays. 
> 
> I say it like that cause we have not spoken for over a year and I have not seen her in that time too. It is a hard and bitter pill to swallow, but i understand when people move on and out grow. I wish her nothing, but the best, but i want to get to the reason I mentioned all this...
> 
> Around the time I was writing **Bondage Mansion** and other hentai fics, her and I talked seriously about taking on another monumental hentai that could be just as epic as **Bondage Mansion**. That hentai was... **Bible Black**. It's much darker than **Bondage Mansion** ever could be. It deals with demons, dark magick, ritual sacrifice, and lots of other nasty things that need a shit load of tags. Now three years later, i think I am ready to take it on.
> 
> The main part of this fic is going to have Frerard in it, but before that can be written the prequel has to be and Frank is not in it. Still even if you are not a fan of the Bert/Gerard ship, as I am not really and I think by the end of the fic everyone will figure out why i used Bert in it instead of someone else, it is important to understanding the next part in the series.
> 
> So this is for you my beautiful betafishy. Thank you for believing in me enough that I had the courage to write this fic. ^-^
> 
> Without anymore delays, I present a fic three years in the writing... **Bible Black**

”Senpai.”

Bert smiled at how easy it was to convince the junior under him to come have a conversation with him in the empty classroom. He watched as his chest rose with every thrust of his cock.

”Feels good baby?”

It didn’t mean anything. He called them all baby and he had them all. Anyone he wanted.

”Yes, oh yes, please more!”

Bert wasn’t worried about someone hearing them. It was Friday and everyone had gone home, but being the Student Council president had its perks, one being a key to get in and out of the school. He flipped the boy over without pulling out and fucked him against the desk, digging his fingertips into his hips and leaving marks. He was also fully clothed except for his pants slightly around his hips. The boy only had his socks on.

”Gonna cum baby. Gonna fill you up and make you see stars.”

And he did just that on the next stroke. He pushed his cock into the boy’s prostate and heard him cry out and shudder cumming all over the floor below the desk. Bert grunted and groaned and came himself. He waited till the shiver passed and then pulled out.

”Make sure that the council remembers the meeting on Monday morning in the assembly hall.”

”Yes Senpai.”

Bert turned and left without saying anything else.

* * *

”Come on it’s my turn.”

”Hold on Jepha, I’m almost done.”

Pete turned the card over in front of him.

”The Wheel of Fortune”

”What’s that mean Pete?”

”A great change will happen to you. One that will affect your life completely.”

”We’ll all get boyfriends!”

Quinn jumped up and down clapping and Pete shook his head.

”It’s not about getting laid…this is something bigger.”

”Yeah, like the size of his cock.”

All the boys laughed at this, including Pete.

* * *

Bert was walking past a classroom when he heard laughter. He was sure that he was the only one left in the school. He opened the door and saw three boys around a desk laughing.

”What are you three doing here?”

”Senpai.”

Two of the boys were juniors, but one was in his classes.

”Do you have permission to be here Peter?”

”We are working on it Robert, we have the paperwork into the council being reviewed.”

Bert picked up one of the cards.

”What is this, card tricks?”

”No Senpai, it’s magick.”

”Ha, nonsense.”

”Don’t take magick lightly Robert. It is the foundation of all that we know. The ancient ones used it to create and control. We can use it to gain that same power and ability.”

Bert looked at the card and then at Pete.

”Magick huh?”

”Yeah, it’s fascinating. Here.”

Pete held a book out for Bert.

”Take this and read it. It will open up your eyes to amazing wonders.

Bert looked at the book and scoffed and then tossed the card on the table and walked out without a second glance.

”Asshole.”

Jehpa stuck his tongue out at the closed door and Quinn gave it the finger. Pete picked up the card that Bert tossed. It was the Foole.

”Interesting.”

*

*

*

Friday afternoon Pete and his friends were in the same classroom when the door opened. It was one of the nameless Student Council members.

”Excuse me, but I am here to inform you that your application for an after school club has been denied.”

”What!”

”That’s not fair!”

Pete looked at the boy, who had a smirk on his face.

”On what grounds?”

”On the grounds that it is a stupid idea. I mean did you really think you would get approved for a witchcraft club.”

He turned flipping his hair and left the room. Quinn knocked over a chair.

”This is bullshit! It’s all that other bastards fault!”

”Guys, calm down. We will find another way. “

Quinn dropped in his seat with a huff. 

”Oh! I nearly forgot!”

Jepha went into his messenger bag and pulled out a book with a chain around it.

”Look what I found at the antique book shop!”

Jepha handed Pete the book.

”Wow, this looks like the real deal.”

”It must have been expensive!”

Jepha looks at Quinn and shakes his head.

”Nope, it was in the sale section.”

Pete looked at the ancient writing.

”It was probably ascribed by the old ones.”

The symbols danced before his eyes.

”Why don’t you guys sleep over tonight and then we can try to translate it.”

Quinn and Jepha nodded. Pete smiled. It was going to be a good night.

*

*

*

”Oh man, this is taking forever!”

Jepha was laying on Pete’s bed kicking his feet back and forth.

”We only got three pages done in like four hours!”

Quinn wanted to bang his head on the desk.

”Relax guys, we’re doing good.”

Pete was happy with the progress that they made so far. It was not easy translating Latin, but they were slowly getting it.

”Here, I think I have a spell we can try.”

”Oooh really?”

Jepha climbed off the bed and looked over Pete’s left shoulder as Quinn looked over the right.

”Yeah, its to make someone dance naked.”

”Dance naked? What does that mean?”

”I don’t know, but it sounds interesting.”

”Hey, let’s do it on that jerk from the Student Council.”

”Yeah, what was his name?”

”I’ll look it up in the yearbook.”

While Quinn did that, Pete instructed Jepha to cut a paper doll out. Quinn gave the name and Pete sliced the tip of his finger open and drew the first letter on the doll with the blood. A small drop landed on the book too. He spoke the incantation and as he did a chill filled the room. The wind blew in from nowhere since no windows were open. When Pete stopped speaking, the wind stopped.

”Well that’s it, now we wait and see.”

”Wait what’s this mean?”

Quinn pointed to a text below the spell.

_People shall not envy them, but pity them_

”Who knows, but I guess we will find out huh?”

Jepha stretched and looked at the clock.

”Hey, is it dinner time?”

”Yeah, let’s go see what my mom made us.”

The three left the room and closed the door. On the desk the blood on the page absorbed into the book and the paper doll started to curl up. It floated into the air and then burst into flames. The ashes disappeared and an evil laugh echoed in the empty space.

_***Time Stamp: Monday Morning***_

”I’ll have a milk and…melon bread.”

”Alright kid, that will be 240 yen.”

”240…240…240.”

The man watched as the kid looked in his wallet and then sighed.

”On second thought, I’ll just have the milk and…”

”Go on take it.”

”Really?”

”Sure, you kids keep me in business. I can afford to be generous at times.”

The boy smiled.

”Wow, thank you Sir!”

”You just move here? I don’t think I have seen you before.”

”Yes Sir, it’s my first day! I’m Gerard Way!”

”Well then, welcome Gerard Way.”

*

*

*

Bert waited for the door of his limo to be opened. He got out and ran a hand through his hair. He loved the attention that he got being rich and the Student Council President. He grabbed his books and was about to move when he saw a boy crouched down on the ground feeding a puppy. The boy smiled and giggled when the puppy licked his hand. Bert was in awe of him. He had certainly never seen him before.

”Sir?”

The limo driver spoke and Bert shook him off and stepped forward walking into the school.

*

*

*

”And that concludes the academic portion of the report. Now we will hear from the Student Council treasurer.”

The students applauded and Bert walked back to his seat passing the boy that he had spent time with Thursday after school. He noticed that the boy was shaking a bit. Bert sat down just as the boy made it to the podium.

”Uh…the f-financial rep-port for this q-q-quarter”

The boys cleared his throat. He was heating up and for some reason he could not explain, his cock was rock hard. It was painful and causing him to squirm a lot.

”Pete look.”

Jepha was sitting behind Pete with Quinn because they were juniors and Pete was a senior, but he always sat in the last row of the seniors to be near him. Pete looked up from his phone when Jepha tapped him. The boy at the podium looked red faced and flushed. As he spoke his voice stuttered and a moan slipped out. Suddenly he shouted.

”I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!”

He stepped from behind the podium and tore his shirt off. He frantically ripped his belt open and shoved his pants down along with his underwear. He gripped his cock and started to jack off in front of the whole student body.

”Watch me everyone. Watch me play with my cock just for you. My whole body is so hot for you all. I wish you would all come up here and fuck me.”

He continued to talk dirty to the audience. All around them the guys were getting hard as they drooled at the sight before them.

”This is what the spell meant by dance?”

”I guess jerking off was something different back then.”

Everyone was in such shock that no one moved. They just watched the spectacle on the stage till the boy cried out and came all over himself. He collapsed on the stage, his body convulsing. That’s when the spell broke on everyone else and someone screamed.

”What the hell just happened?!”

”Somebody cover him up!”

”Call an ambulance!”

The chaos was reigning on everyone and Pete just sat there in awe that the spell worked.

*

*

*

Jepha and Quinn were walking down the hall.

”it’s all everyone is talking about.”

”Well can you blame them? It’s not every day an honor student jacks it in front of the entire student body and then passes out.”

”Yeah true, but doesn’t it make you feel good to know that we did that? No one can fuck with us anymore.”

”True, but…senpai.”

Bert just came out of the infirmary closing the door.

”How is he?”

Bert saw the two underclassmen that were with Pete.

”He’s resting.”

Jepha smirked.

”Maybe next time we’ll make you dance naked.”

”What?”

”Jepha!”

”Let’s go Quinn, we have a class to get to.”

Jepha pushed past Bert with Quinn trailing after him. Bert watched them go.

”What the fuck was that about?”

* * *

”Okay, so introduce yourself.”

”Sure, I’m Gerard Way and I just transferred as a senior to this school”

Gerard smiled as he looked out at his classroom.

”Very good Gerard, you can take a seat.”

Gerard went and sat down and pulled out his book and pencil to follow the lesson.

*

*

*

*flush*

Gerard left the bathroom stall humming a little tune. He washed his hands and then jumped when he looked up and saw someone leaning against the wall.

”Hey, sorry to scare you, but you are new here right?”

”Yeah Gerard Way and you are?”

”Oh, I’m Robert McCracken. I’m the Student Council President.”

”Oh, nice to meet you. Sorry, I would shake hands but…”

Robert laughed and it set Gerard at ease.

”of course. Well I just wanted to introduce myself and let you know if you have any questions you can come to me.”

”Thanks!”

Gerard smiled as he dried his hands. He went to toss the paper towels out and then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and was face to face with Robert.

”I mean it. Anything you need you can come to me.”

”O-Okay.”

Robert left and Gerard felt a shiver go up his spine. What was with that look? He shrugged it off, but decided to wash his hands again.

* * *

Bert walked out of the bathroom.

”Um…excuse me?”

He turned and saw a homely boy looking at him. In his hand was a letter. Most likely a confession.

”You do realize how pathetic you are right now right? Even if you were good looking enough to garner my attention…which you are clearly not, you are offereing me a love confession outside of the bathroom. That in itself makes you unworthy to even gaze at me with your clouded vision.”

He flipped him off and walked away.

*

*

*

Pete was standing on the roof with Jepha and Quinn.

”The police are here.”

Both boys looked away guilty.

”How many people did you tell about the spell?”

”Not many but…”

”Don’t mention the spell again.”

Both boys looked admonished.

”Besides, we don’t even know if it was the spell that did it.”

Jepha turned to Quinn.

”But if it wasn’t the spell than what was it?”

”I don’t know but we…”

”Excuse me?”

Pete turned from the boys and saw a student who was clearly an underclassman, even under Jepha and Quinn.

”Can I help you?”

”Yes, I think you can. I know you guys are into magick and…I was wondering if you had like a love spell.”

The boy looked ashamed to ask and Pete took pity on him.

”Sure, we can do something, do you have a name?”

When the boy said Robert’s name, Pete had to fight to not widen his eyes. This was truly a chance to see how well the magick worked.

”Meet us in room 403 after school.”

”I will. Thank you.”

The boy did a slight bow and them scurried away.

”Pete, did you hear who he has interest in?”

”Yeah, he must have been rejected to go to extreme measures like this.”

”it doesn’t matter his reasons. We can use it to get our revenge on him.”

*

*

*

”Alright class that’s all for today.”

Gerard sighed as he gathered his books. He was so confused. He got up. Maybe he could still catch her.

”Gerard.”

Gerard looked over and saw Robert sitting at a desk.

”Oh hi Robert.”

”Hi. You look like you are in a hurry.”

”I need to catch the professor to see if she can give me some extra help.”

”No need for that. I’m acing this class, I can help you.”

”Really? That would be great!”

Gerard smiled as he made his way back to his desk with Robert close behind.

* * *

”There, now just slip this paper doll in his bag and wait.”

”I will, thank you.”

Pete watched the boy leave.

”If this works Pete…”

”Then we will truly be able to have the power of magick and control it.”

* * *

”So you just carry the 5 and there is the answer.”

”Wow, you made it sound so simple!”

He watched Robert with some boy and felt his heart seize with jealousy. Quietly he snuck into the classroom and up to the desk that Robert left his bag on. He slipped the paper doll with an R written on it in the bag and then quietly backed out.

”Well I guess that’s it. I’ll just be…”

Gerard jumped when he felt Robert’s hand on his knee.

”Robert, what are you…”

”I like you Gerard.”

”I-I like you too Robert.”

Robert’s hand slid up his knee to his thigh.

”No, I really like you Gerard.”

Before Gerard could blink Robert was kissing him. He was forceful and didn’t give Gerard a chance to react. He reached up and pinched Gerard’s clothed nipples and Gerard let a groan slip from his mouth, which allowed Robert to push his tongue in. He moved one hand to grip Gerard’s neck and deepen the kiss as he groped his clothed cock and started to tug down the zipper. It took a minute for Gerard to come to his senses. When he did he pushed Robert away hard.

”Stop!”

Gerard crossed his arms around his chest and scrunched his body up protectively.

“No one has ever rejected me before.”

Gerard saw something he could not explain in Robert’s eyes. Robert got up and grabbing his bag left the room. Gerard let go of his body and took a shaky breath in.

”What was that about?”

_***Time Stamp: The Next Day***_

Bert stepped out of his limo. He looked to the side and saw Gerard feeding the puppy again.

”My goodness you are hungry today huh?”

”Gerard?”

Gerard looked up and saw Robert.

”Robert?”

Robert smiled.

”Listen, I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I had no right to…”

Robert stopped in his sentence. He looked away from Gerard and his eyes glazed over. Gerard followed his stare and saw that he was looking at a nondescript boy walking to school

”Excuse me Gerard.”

Robert ran off and took the boys arms. He started talking to him, his eyes shining and his body language stating that he was interested. Gerard watched them go and shook his head. He was still confused.

* * *

Pete watched as Robert walked with the underclassman whispering to him and setting up a rendezvous after school. He smirked. He would follow the boy later and find out just how much the magick worked. 

*

*

*

”Baby, please, I can’t wait any longer.”

”Wow, you really are a slut aren’t you?”

”Yes baby, I’ll be anything you want me to be.”

”Well then, on your knees Slut and suck my cock.”

He couldn’t believe it. Here was the high and mighty Student Council president on his knees for him. Yesterday he had been rejected by his senpai and today he was groaning as he fisted the older boy’s hair as he deep throated him.

”Fuck you have a perfect mouth Slut. You keep that up, I’m gonna cum.”

”Yes, please baby, cum for me, I wanna taste it.”

”That’s Sir to you Slut.”

”Cum for me Sir.”

Those words were enough to set his teenage libido off and he arched his back coming down Robert’s throat. He pulled his cock out and sprayed some on his face too.

”You look good in white Slut, anyone tell you that?”

”No Sir, never.”

”Yeah, well now I am the only one that can say it. Now strip and get on the desk.”

Robert obeyed him without question or hesitation. He could feel his cock getting hard again just watched as the skin of his obsession for the past year was slowly revealed to him. He climbed on the desk and laid down presenting himself.

”Touch yourself Slut.”

Robert moved his fist to his cock and slowly began to jack it.

”That’s it. Moan my name while you do it.”

Again hearing his name out of this perfect student’s mouth was music to his ears and cock. He moved up to the desk.

”Get on your knees.”

”Yes Sir.”

Robert presented him with his ass and his mouth watered over it.

”Fuck, you look good enough to eat Slut.”

He leaned in a licked a stripe from his balls to his ass. Robert moaned and pushed back and he smacked his ass hard.

”Did I tell you that you could do that?”

”No S-Sir.”

Robert heard the pitch and stutter in the boy’s voice and smiled.

”Oh you like that huh? You like getting smacked Slut? Answer me!”

He smacked him three more times as Robert moaned.

”Yes, yes, please anything you want to give me Sir. I am yours to command and control.”

”I like to hear that, but right now I want you to shut the fuck up. Wish I had something to gag you with. Maybe later we will go shopping and buy you one and maybe a few toys too.”

”Yes Sir.”

The boy smirked. He leaned in and started to eat his Slut out. This time he kept very still. The power trip of it all was amazing.

”I’m gonna fuck you now, but I have no condom, but I never did it before either so…”

He was showing a little nerves admitting that he was a virgin.

”I never have either Sir.”

”Wait you have never been fucked?”

”No Sir, I’m a Top.”

The boy smirked.

”You _were_ a Top. Now you are mine and mine is the only cock you will taste and the only one you will have up your ass.”

”Yes Sir. Only yours.”

”Turn over again.”

Robert complied and spread his legs wide.

”Please fuck me Sir. Take my virginity.”

”Oh I will. I will take that and so much more.”

As luck would have it, they were in the classroom that sex ed was taught in. This was not planned, but it worked since they had lube there. He grabbed a tube, squirted it onto his fingers generously and then circled the boy’s opening. He moaned and worked hard not to buck his hips.

”You are being such a good Slut that I have decided not to make it hurt…this time.”

”Yes Sir *pant pant* Thank you Sir.”

After that there was no talking as he stretched the boy on the desk. When he was up to three fingers he pulled them out and the adding more coated his cock with lube. When he was fully slick he lined himself up.

”Ready Slut?”

”Yes Sir, take me please.”

He slowly pushed in enjoying the stretch of the tight skin and opening around his cock. The heat was almost unbearable. He didn’t wait either, but kept going till he was fully inside. He gave it a minute, but when it was too much for him, he started to thrust. Robert moaned and arched his back, but managed not to push back. He kind of wanted that to happen though. After a few more long stroked, he pulled out and went and sat in the teacher’s chair.

”Crawl to me slut. I want you to ride me.”

”Yes Sir.”

* * *

Outside the classroom Pete leaned against the wall as Jepha and Quinn watched Robert get fucked and used by the underclassman. They turned to Pete.

“Maybe this is it.”

”What?”

”What the card said.”

_”A great change is upon you. Something that will affect your life completely.”_

Both boys looked at Pete.

”I don’t know, but I can tell you this…the magick in that book…is real.”

* * *

”I’m cumming again Slut.”

”Yes, please, please fill me up!”

He smacked Robert’s ass again.

”What was that?”

”Sir, please fill me up Sir!”

”That’s better.”

He had the once high and mighty Student Council president on all fours panting and moaning like a bitch in heat. He stuttered as he came in his ass for the third time jacking the boy under him to his own orgasm. They collapsed on the cold tile floor in a sweaty heap. The boy looked delirious panting with a mouth full of drool oozing out. He didn’t even care. He got what he wanted and he would keep getting it thanks to the magick spell.


	2. Origins Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Can I do anything to help?”
> 
> Pete smiled.
> 
> ”We need a sacrifice.”
> 
> Bert smiled.
> 
> ”Leave that to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Okay, so not gonna even joke. This chapter is brutal, but in order to understand the next part of the series you really need to read it. Not gonna lie either, there is some major triggers in it and a lot of the tags are touched on. I apologize for anyone that ends up being uncomfortable, but i do not apologize for following the plot and sticking to my writing convictions. Those that read **Oni Tensei** know what kind of writing i am capable of.
> 
> There is a point where Gerard is talking, but only he can hear. This is marked by 'and' around his words. Just so there is no confusion.
> 
> The next part of the series will contain only two characters from this part...can you guess the survivors?
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

”Okay so just put the paper doll on their person and they will be yours.”

”Thank you, thank you so much!”

Pete nodded and watched as the boy handed the money to Jepha.

”That makes $200 this week!”

”Man, if I knew magick was so lucrative; I would have been selling spells years ago!”

*knock knock*

”Come in.”

”Robert…”

”Pete I need your help.”

”What do you need?”

Pete listened carefully as Robert lamented about the boy that he thought he was madly in love with had been ignoring him. Pete figures that he got cocky figuring out that Robert was at his beck and call so he started to fuck him over. Some men don’t learn.

”I would be happy to help you Robert, but you have to do something for me.”

”Oh yes, I know.”

Robert pulled out money, but Pete shook his head.

”We need another favor.”

*

*

*

”Sorry this is the only space left.”

Pete looked around the dark dank room. It was off to the side of the boiler room, but for what he wanted to do it was perfect.

”No, this will do nicely for our witchcraft club.”

Quinn and Jepha brought the table and chairs down. Pete sat on one side and Robert the other. He chanted as he lifted his hand and held it glowing in front of Robert’s face. The room glowed a slight pink hue and when it was over Robert shook his head. 

”That piece of shit bastard is going to pay!”

Robert kicked over the chair and then stormed out of the room.

”Pete, what did you do?”

”A did a dispell. He is no longer under the boy’s control.”

”Wow…so now what?”

”Now we ready for a real ritual to summon a demon and if this one works…”

Pete stood up and looked at one of the walls envisioning a symbol on it.

…we’ll summon the devil himself.”

*

*

*

”Ah my beautiful Slut, how I have missed you.”

He was all over Bert in the back of his limo. Bert just let him do whatever he wanted.

”I’ve been saving up a big load for you Slut. My cock is so hard and ready to get inside that tight ass of yours.”

He was slobbering all over Bert so much, he didn’t even notice that they had stopped. Suddenly the door was opened and he was pulled from the car by two burly men. Bert rolled down his window and another man appeared.

”Just don’t kill him.”

”Yes Master McCracken.”

Bert rolled his window up and the limo headed back to the school

*

*

*

”What?”

”Really?”

”Yes, he asked me and I said yes.”

”But he made fun of magick!”

”Well now he understands how powerful we can be and of course he wants to be a part of it.”

”But what if he…”

”You think he still has a grudge against us?”

Pete looked at Quinn and shrugged.

”So what if he does? I find it amusing that he turned his nose up at us before and now he is begging to be a part of the club. I like it.”

Quinn and Jepha looked at him. They were not sure what to think, but Pete was their leader so they just obeyed.

* * *

”Robert, stop it!”

”No no, call me Bert. Come on Gee, I need you to purify me. Take away what that pathetic jerk did to my body. Make me whole again.”

Bert had Gerard trapped against the blackboard in one of the classrooms. He had his face shoved into his neck and was nibbling on his collar bone while he pushed his thigh into Gerard’s crotch.

”You said that you were sorry last time. That you would never do that again!”

Gerard struggled to get away, but Bert was much stronger.

”I like you Gee. I wanted you the first time I saw you. Come on.”

Bert reached down and started to rub Gerard’s cock through his pants feeling it react and swell in his hand.

”You know you like it. You know you want it.”

*smack*  
Bert held his cheek as he looked at the boy that had hit him. He had been rejected twice by this boy. Gerard leaned against the board cradling his body protectively.

”You’re crazy Bert!”

Bert just looked at him and began to smile. He turned and left the classroom and a frightened and confused boy behind.

*

*

*

Quinn and Jepha began to light the candles. They had decorated the basement room with four tall candelabras and a slab style table draped with a blood red cloth. The floor under the table and the wall in front of it had intricate symbols and writing in white chalk so that it stood out.

”Wow, this looks serious.”

Pete turned to see Robert enter the room.

”It is. We are setting up for a ritual on All Hallows Eve.”

”A ritual?”

”Yes, to summon the devil himself, but before that we are going to practice by summoning a lesser demon.”

”What are you going to do when you get him.”

Jepha smirked.

”We are going to convince him to come to our side.”

”Yes, and use his power for our own gain.”

Quinn finished with his arms crossed.

”Interesting. What if something goes wrong?”

Pete got a smug look on his face as he caressed the book.

”Nothing can go wrong. The book is perfect.”

”Wow, what confidence you have.”

Bert looked at the boy that humiliated him. He was still planning his revenge, but for now he would play along.

”Can I do anything to help?”

Pete smiled.

”We need a sacrifice.”

Bert smiled.

”Leave that to me.”

Bert smiled as he left the room. He knew exactly where to find the perfect specimen.

*

*

*

The candle lights glowed. Pete looked around at all his followers. They were all naked and dressed in open black robes. Pete notes that some of their cocks are hard, but he figures that is part of the magick. He has his eyes closed and is chanting in Latin over the sacrifice that Robert brought. He has no idea where he got him from or why, but Pete didn’t care. He just needed a sacrifice. He lifted the dagger high over his head as the rest of the club chanted louder to match the excitement of the moment. Pete looked at the sacrifice and spoke the last few words and plunged the dagger into his stomach. There was no sound from the sacrifice and then the blood sprayed upward and covered Pete’s body and face. Jepha and Quinn flinched a little, but the look on Pete’s face was like a kid on Christmas. As the blood seeped out and covered the table soaking through the cloth below it, he started chanting again. The circle on the floor began to glow as everyone else joined in. Pete removed the dagger and stood back up again. He watched the magick taking place with rapture. Suddenly the table disappeared from view. The other club members looked around for where it went. The circle was glowing brighter now. Bert noticed that another symbol had appeared behind Pete. It turned blood red and rising behind Pete from the stone floor was a creature like they had never seen before.

**”Peter.”**

Pete turns around slowly and is frozen to the spot. The demon is twice his size. He has yellow eyes that are silted like a cats. The demon is naked except for a cloak. It smirks and licks hits lips with an obscenely long tongue. Suddenly tentacle like appendages erupt from its body and grab Pete hoisting him into the air. They begin to assault him while the demon watches from afar. None of the other boys have moved. They are all just watching their leader get molested. Then one of the appendages turned into a cock and with no warning pushed itself into Pete’s ass. When Pete cries out from the pain another pushed into his mouth. He is being fucked from both ends and it is clear to see that he was a virgin by the blood that is dripping down onto the floor. The demon leans in and laps at it making Pete shudder and arch. Then the demon disappears and reappears in front of Pete. The tentacle is pulled from his mouth and then replaced with the demons tongue. The appendage that was fucking him is removed and replaced with the demons cock, which is three times bigger and thicker. Pete’s screams are muffled by the demon’s mouth as he is fucked raw and rough. Then a second cock is introduced and pushed it’s way into Pete’s ass next to the demon’s cock. The demon removes his tongue and two cocks are shoved into Pete’s mouth. The demon grips his hips digging it’s talons in causing rivulets of blood to flow from the flesh. After what seems like forever gripped in fear, the creature stills and Pete is filled with an overwhelming amount of cum the is acidic and burning his flesh. The demon disappears and Pete drops to the ground shaking and convulsing, eyes wide open, but seeing nothing. Now the spell is broken for the rest of the group.

”Pete!”

”Holy shit!”

Quinn and Jepha run over and cradle Pete’s body. They argue about whom to call for help. Meanwhile Bert is staring at the whole spectacle with an evil smile on his face.

***Time Stamp: Two Week Later***

Gerard is standing where the puppy usually is.

”I haven’t seen him in a while. I wonder if he finally found a good home.”

”Excuse me?”

Gerard turns and sees a young man.

”Yes?”

”I wonder if you could help me? I found an injured puppy and…”

”Oh dear, is he okay?”

”Come on, you can tell me.”

Gerard quickly follows the stranger hoping that everything is alright.

* * *

”Tonight we do the ritual.”

Jepha, Quinn, and Bert are in the coffee shop near the school

”Bert, are you sure?”

”Yeah, I mean look what happened with Pete. What if that happens again?”

Bert sipped his tea.

”When you are trying to take control of the Gods, you have to be willing to sacrifice something.”

”Bert.”

”Pete was not ready. He was too weak.”

Quinn looked at Bert.

”But we still need…”

”I know. I have read the book.”

Jepha knew with Pete gone, Bert had sort of taken over the club.

”I will ready a virgin.”

* * *

In a hospital room a faint beeping can be heard. In a single bed a boy with slightly longer hair than he had when he arrived lies quietly sleeping.

*

*

*

”Hey, what’s going on?”

Gerard is roughly pushed to the ground by the guy that brought him here. He said that the puppy was in the warehouse just near the docks off school grounds. So far he has not seen any sign of the puppy. Three goons were standing in front of him blocking his way out grabbing themselves. Gerard crossed his arms in front of him protectively.

”You lied to me. There is no hurt puppy.”

”Oh no, he didn’t.”

Gerard looked up to see Robert. He was standing next to the man that brought him here. In his hand was a sack. He dropped it on the floor in front of him. Gerard peered over and then gasped. Part way out of the sack was the puppy’s leg covered in matted blood. Gerard eyes went wide with terror and he screamed.

”WHY!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO AN INNOCENT CREATURE!?”

Bert didn’t even flinch. He just smiled at the boy on the ground.

”I need you to be my sacrifice.”

”Sacrifice? What are you talking about?”

”You will help me gain great power to over throw my enimies.”

”I don’t understand! Why are you doing this to me!?”

”But first…I’ll let you have some fun. Call it a parting gift.”

Bert turned to the guy that brought Gerard here. He handed him a strip of condoms.

”Fuck him all you want, just don’t cum in him. I need that part still a virgin.”

”Wh-Wh-Wh-at?!”

The guy snapped his fingers and the other three descended on Gerard. He screamed as they tore his clothes off and roughly pulled on his nipples and bit his neck. They forced him to kiss them and grabbed at his cock.

”When you’re done put him to sleep and bring him to the ritual room.”

”Yes Master McCracken.”

Bert looked at the boy as one of the guys took his cock in his mouth.

”Too bad. I liked him.”

Bert turned to leave.

”BERT NO PLEASE!? PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME!!”

Bert kept walking as the door to the warehouse closed muffling Gerard’s screams.

* * *

Pete woke up with a start. He sat up and looked around realizing he was in the hospital. He looked at the clock and saw that it was around nine pm. Then he looked at the date.

”October 30th. The ritual.”

* * *

”Please.”

Gerard had no voice left. He had no idea how many hours it had been. The four guys had taken multiple turns fucking him and making him suck them off. 

”Shit, we’re out of condoms.”

”man, we went though all 12 already?”

”Think about it stupid. We all fucked him three times. Do the fucking math.”

”Oh, so I guess the funs over then.”

”Bullshit. I have not had a good piece of ass like this in a long time.”

The ring leader grabbed Gerard and pushed into him bare.

”But he said don’t cum in him.”

”Yeah, so we hose the bitch out before we knock him out.”

The guy groaned as he fucked their captive raw.

”Fuck, this feels great”

”Hey, I want t shot.”

”Yeah me too.”

”I’m sure he can take two of us.”

”No, fuck, please no!”

”Oh stop it honey, you can’t tell us you aren’t loving all this attention.”

The guy pulled out and lay down. He forced Gerard to sit on his cock. Then another guy came from behind and pushed inside. Gerard screamed, but his mouth was filled with another cock. Then the last guy grabbed his hand and forced him to jerk him off.

”Oh fuck, he’s so fucking tight!”

Both men fucked him till one came. Then another took his place. The leader managed to hold his own orgasm till the very end and came in Gerard last. By then Gerard was filled with and covered with cum. He had thrown up cum from his stomach multiple times.

”Now gentlemen, let’s clean the bitch up and give them their virgin.”

*

*

*

”STOP!”

Bert and the other members of the club turned around as Pete came busting in the door still in his hospital gown.

”Why Peter, how nice of you to join us.”

”Bert, you have to stop. We are messing with forces that we cannot control. Magick is dangerous!”

”But Peter dear, you started this. It was all your idea.”

”Yes, and now we need to stop. You all saw what happened last time and this time you are looking to summon something even more powerful!”

”I’ve heard enough.”

Bert raised his hand and recited a spell and Pete flew back into the wall.

”Jepha Quinn, get rid of him. Our sacrifice will be here soon.”

Both boys ran over.

”Pete, come on.”

”Jepha *pant* Quinn *pant* you have to stop please.”

They picked up their friend and carried him out of the room. Bert watched them go.

”When I get the power, they will all pay for making a fool out of he and turning me into a sex slave for that degenerate.”

* * *

”It’s only for a bit.”

”Yeah, just till the ritual is over.”

Pete looked wide eyed as his friends left him tied and gagged as they closed the door to the storage closet.

*

*

*

’Why.’

Gerard was almost catatonic as he looked around the room. There were classmates naked with robes on. Robert was standing over him holding a dagger and speaking in another language. He was naked and because of his rapists clean of any sign that he had been raped. He listened to the chanting and knew that his life was over. He didn’t understand why. He had always been good and kind to everyone. Maybe if he had let Bert have his way with him…he would still be alive.

”Now we will have the power to control evil and condemn all that oppose us.”

Gerard watched as Bert raised a strange looking sword high and then…it hurt less than he thought it would. Maybe it was the drugs blocking the pain. He watched the blood seep out of him and spray Bert in the face. It made him look not human. Gerard was wondering if maybe it was better to die. He wanted to be dead while he was being gang raped. He begged for it. Now though…

’No.’

The light filled the room as the circle on the floor glowed.

’No.’

Bert turned to the symbol on the wall and waited.

’No!’

”Nothing’s happening. Why is nothing happening?”

’NO!’

”Why didn’t the spell work?”

The boys in the club started to freak out.

”Oh no, we did something wrong.”

”Wait…that means…”

”Holy shit! We murdered someone!”

While everyone freaked out Bert still watched the wall.

”It’s not enough.”

”What?”

”it’s not enough blood.”

”What are you talking about Bert?”

Bert turned to one of the nameless club members. He had a look in his eye.

”BERT!”

There was a spray of blood as Bert decapitated the boy.

”Bert! What the fuck are you thinking!?”

Bert turned to Jepha.

”JEPHA!”

Quinn and the other boy’s screamed as Bert cut off Jepha’s head.

’I knew he was crazy.’

Gerard felt the blood covering his naked form with every life Bert ended.

”Fuck!”

Quinn dropped to his knees and scrambled for the book. 

”Where is it!?”

He frantically flipped through the book trying to find the right spell.

”Ah, got it!”

Quinn found the spell to stop Bert.

”Quinn dear, what are you doing?”

Quinn turned and gasped. Bert was covered in blood. All around him were the dead bodies of the club memebers.

”The gate is about to open. I can hear the bells of hell.”

Bert raised the sword high and took Quinn’s life. His blood splashed the book and covered the pages he was reading. Bert dropped the sword and turned to the wall. The chalk circle and symbols were glowing.

”Come on! That’s it! Open for me! Give me all the powers of hell!”

Bert was so consumed with the light that he didn’t see Gerard get off the table.

”Yes yes yes YES YES YE…”

Bert’s mouth filled with blood as he looked down and saw the tip of the ritual sword coming through his stomach. Gerard gave one last thrust and Bert fell dead. Gerard fell to his knees gasping.

”Hurts. Hurts so much.”

**”Boy, do you want to live?”**

Gerard looked up and saw the glowing circle.

**”Do you wish a contract with me”**

”I don’t want to die.”

Gerard clutched the open wound on his stomach.

”I don’t want to die.”

He looked at the circle.

”I don’t want to die.”

The circle began to glow brightly and filled the room with a blinding white light.

*

*

*

”QUINN JEPHA!”

Pete burst through the doors of the ritual room. He stopped and stared at all the carnage.

* * *

Alone on a deserted road a boy walked. He was naked and had a smile on his face. His body was covered in blood, but there was a clean area where his stomach was. The sun began to rise on the new day. October 31st, Halloween. As it did it showed that tears of blood were running from his eyes. Then he began to quietly laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> For those that are nervous about the **Major Death Tag** here is the actually hentai if you want to watch it so that you are not surprised who does die. It is your choice entirely, just like in **Bondage Mansion** I left eh hentai and gave people the option.
> 
> http://hentaidream.me/anime/bible-black-origins/


End file.
